Vault 3
(exterior) (área de recreação) (aposentos) (maintenance wing) |terminal =Vault 3 terminal entries }} O Vault 3 é um vault da Vault-Tec em Mojave Wasteland. Exceto por algumas inundações nos níveis mais baixos, o vault ainda está intacto principalmente em 2281 e agora é ocupado pelos Fiends, que mataram os residentes originais do vault. Visão geral O Vault 3 é um dos três Vaults no Mojave com habitantes humanos, os outros sendo o 21 e o Vault 19. Este vault era um dos poucos vaults de controle que não tinham nenhum experimento secreto, e funcionava quase exatamente conforme as expectativas dos moradores. Os vaults de controle foram projetados para serem abertos depois de 20 anos, mas os moradores do Vault 3 decidiram mantê-lo fechado por muito mais tempo, por preocupação com os possíveis perigos que poderiam enfrentar fora do abrigo. Tudo estava indo bem até que um vazamento acidental de água ocorreu, forçando os moradores a abrir o vault para encontrar ajuda. Os habitantes originais do Vault 3 abriram suas portas e começaram a negociar com pessoas de fora do vault. Por um tempo, correu bem e os habitantes conseguiram prosperar. No entanto, isso também trouxe o vault à atenção dos Fiends. Os habitantes não haviam estabelecido nenhuma segurança, por isso a gangue teve pouca dificuldade em invadir e tomar o vault. De muitas maneiras, o Vault 3 era a comunidade pós-apocalíptica ideal que muitas vezes evitou as muitas experiências da Vault-Tec. O isolamento do cofre não afetou os moradores. Eles mantinham uma sociedade ordenada e democrática e, ao contrário de outros cofres (Vault 101, em particular), o supervisor não era um ditador ou um megalomaníaco. Mais uma vez, porém, como em tantos outros projetos da Vault-Tec, os canos de água falharam e, por necessidade, a comunidade foi forçada a entrar em contato com a população selvagem do Mojave, que acabou sendo sua ruína. Localização O vault está localizado sob um prédio nas ruínas de South Vegas, é a base de operações de uma gangue conhecida como Fiends. Sua localização pode ser obtida do coronel em Camp McCarran depois de se voluntariar para ajudar com o problema das gangues, do Ancião McNamara da Irmandade de Aço durante a missão Still in the Dark, de Diane durante a missão Aba Daba Honeymoon ou do Soldado Ortega nos quartéis da NCR Sharecropper Farms. a porta do vault, que é aberta pelo painel de controle adjacente, é conectada diretamente às ruínas de South Vegas e, portanto, não fornece nenhum ponto de carregamento para o interior do abrigo. Isso explica a falta de uma sequência de abertura de porta. Layout No interior, a entrada é guardada por uma Fiend, que irá questioná-lo sobre o que você está fazendo por aqui. Se você passar um teste de Speech (64) ou caso você estiver usando uma armadura dos Great Khans, poderá navegar pelo cofre sem ser atacado. Você pode remover a armadura após o diálogo inicial com a guarda. Se ela se tornar hostil, note que ela nivela com o jogador, dando-lhe uma quantidade anormalmente alta de pontos de vida em níveis mais altos (um máximo de 260 no nível 30). As paredes do vault estão cobertas de pichações, presumivelmente feitas pelos Fiends invasores. Grande parte dos grafites aqui são os mesmos que podem ser encontrados nos bunkers da Irmandade em Hidden Valley. Em um dos banheiros, há pichações na parede de um homem e uma mulher de palitinho. É uma versão ampliada da do Hidden Valley. O Vault possuí 5 terminais hackeaveis que disponibilizarão informação acerca da história do Vault. O Vault possui 3 áreas: * Área recreativa * Aposentos * Manutenção Área recreativa Vault 3 parece ter uma área recreativa maior que a de outros vaults. Essa área inclui várias mesas de sinuca. Uma porta trancada contem múltiplas garrafas de Nuka-Cola. Na área de recreação há uma porta trancada que leva até a ala de manutenção. Aposentos No andar principal dos aposentos há uma jaula com 3 cativos: Rick Lancer, Rachael e Dennis. A gaiola também contém o corpo do quarto cativo, de Carter, que conseguiu escapar e procurar por armas no vault antes de ser pego e ser morto logo depois. Daniel, o Fiend que segura a chave da jaula pode ser encontrado em uma das salas mais ao sul dos alojamentos (veja a missão não marcada Eu amo bananas). Alternativamente, a porta da gaiola pode ser arrombada sem perda de Karma, e nenhum Fiend se tornará hostil. Dois dos quartos nos alojamentos abriga o cadáver de um Fiend na cama, cercado por seringas vazias, Jet e Psycho. Em torno da parte sul dos aposentos há um quarto com um terminal com um administrador chamado "Billy boy" e uma função chamada "Compose Automated Blast Message"(Mensagem Automática Explosiva Composta). No entanto, isso não faz nada, afirmando que o sistema está offline. As áreas alagadas são longas e difíceis de nadar em tempo suficiente para retornar à superfície antes de sofrerem danos por afogamento. Além disso, a água é irradiada a 1 rad/seg. O rebreather ou uma dose de turbo ajudarão na busca dessas áreas. Ala da Manutenção O líder dos Fiends no Vault, Motor-Runner, pode ser encontrado em seu trono na área norte da ala da manutenção junto com seus cães de guarda: BoneGnash e GhashBone. Habitantes Vault Dwellers Quests relacionadas * Still in the Dark * Aba Daba Honeymoon * I Love Bananas * Bounty Killer * Suits You, Sarah Aparições O Vault 3 aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores * Vault 3 foi projetado por Akil Hooper. * Uma das salas no vault contém um grafiti com o nome "Germaine" riscado e o nome "Bret" escrito acima. Trata-se de uma referência ao musical "The Flight of the Conchords", onde dois personagens são chamados Bret and Jemaine. * O Vault 3 é provavelmente um alusão ao Vault 13. Além da similaridade numérica, ambos permaneceram fechados idefinitivamente até uma falha no sistema de água. Racionamento d'água é implementado, e, pela falta de pates sobressalentes, os vault dwellers não têm escolha se não abrirem suas portas e relacionar-se com o exterior pela primeira vez. As duas narrativas, entretanto, divergem, já que o supervisor do Vault 13 (para o desgosto da facção dissidente), enquanto o supervisor do Vault 3 age com excesso de imprudência (novamente, para as objeções de dissidentes do Vault 3). Desta maneira, o Vault 3 se desenvolve em como Fallout teria transcorrido se as coisas fossem um pouco diferentes. Galeria Chinese Army Special Ops Training Manual.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual Vault3graffiti.png|Grafite no Vault 3 Vault_3_Cafeteria.jpeg|Cafeteria do Vault 3 Recreation area.jpg|Área recreativa Vaultdoor inside.jpg|Porta do vault por dentro Maintenance wing.jpg|Ala de manutenção Living quarters V3.jpg|Aposentos Billy rules.jpg|''"Billy Rules"'' HeartV3.jpg|Coração Like give a shit.jpg|''"Like ! give a shit"'' Keep outV3.jpg|''"Keep out"'' Lovepeace.jpg|''"LOVE"'' de:Vault 3 en:Vault 3 es:Refugio 3 fi:Vault 3 fr:Abri 3 ja:Vault 3 pl:Krypta 3 ru:Убежище 3 uk:Сховище 3 zh:3号避难所 Categoria:Vault 3 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Vaults do Fallout: New Vegas